Spyro
by 2000-Blizzard
Summary: A discontinued fanfic. This may have bad grammar and a terrible story.


\- DISCLAIMER AND SHORT DESCRIPTION: I don't own Spyro and he belongs to Sierra Entertainment. I have not played TLoS, but still I watch walkthroughs. The story is about Spyro repelling to another dimension due to a event which was planned by a being, which is thought be ultimately careless by him and will be revealed later in the story. Here's the first 1st part.

''As I will never go back to that dimension EVER AGAIN, JUST NEVER AND I WILL NEVER EVER HEAR THAT VOICE, who does he thinks he is, I will never hear his voice!'' Spyro thought. He was walking to basically nowhere and mocking the voice he before in his head. Spyro thought again ''I will not be used again by the voice!'' and gave up the mockery about that voice. Spyro kept on walking along the row of trees and still saw no city or village. Spyro walked down the hill he was walking with grunt and anger. He had turned left to the route that lead to nowhere. Spyro still walked to footpath starting to begin it's distance. ''I wonder where this leads to, maybe a urban area or a village? I need rest. My body is killing me so much!'' Spyro had muttered in his coniousness. Spyro kept walking for two straight hours and still no settlement was to be found.

'' Just iiirrrh, just I can not take the pressure of this walking!'' was the reaction of this quest.

''Spyro, just resist it and keep on walking.'' a voice said this in his mind. ''I am the only one who will talk in this mind, who said this message?'' said Spyro and there was no response. ''I will not said this again, who you are that is saying that message in my mind?'' said he again.

One more hour and no sign of a civilization. Spyro braked his legs and sat down on a rock besiding a very small heighted tree. It was supper and at the night the area will be dangerous for anyone except for Spyro, but he could not keep fighting against the eternal-feeling darkness. He need rest and so he thought of producing a tree house. He got some branches and rocks, then he placed them on the longest tree in front of the rock he sat on. He have to find a thing to tied them and grabbed twigs from everywhere. He tied them to the rectangular platform and soon climbed the trunk, then one of the branches that the platform was resting. He sat on the wooden platform as with the same pose on the rock. After minutes he became in the state of asleep. The next day was a bit cloud with no chances of raining or other weather like that. Spyro woke up at the rise of the orange gleaming sun and conjecturing this thought ''What was the dream I saw?''. Spyro was wondering about his dream, apparent of the previous thought. ''Just what it could be? Just what, what?'' was going on his mind. He could not remember the dream or the message. The message was remembered in Spyro's brain, but a bit was left and then it was forgotten.

Spyro had to leave his own-made structure for his quest to find a settlement which he to this point. He had to find some settlement and not sleep in the trees or anything. He consecutively walked for 2 or 3 hours and there was an abandoned house in the grassland. It could be told from it's bricks and mortars, especially it's windows. There was a hole at the back of it that was the biggest of the holes found only at the side of the house. The house smaller than a mansion, but it could be called a mansion. ''Who would leave this house? I guess they died in it or left it.'' conjected by Spyro. Spyro walked to the door and kicked it hardly. The door fell and Spyro went inside. Spyro decide to search anything useful and either that food would always be useful. Spyro ran slowly to the kitchen and slightly shocked to see the food of the kitchen's container rotten. Maybe he was right to conject about the owner of this house deceased, solving the disappearing of it. He headed upstairs to see anywhere in this house torn by the law of geography and physics. There right at the bedroom he saw a fully decaded corpse, proving that the owner had died. ''Guess I was right.'' Spyro

muttered in his mind. He scanned for anything useful and there was a spiked bat with a wooden handle. Spyro would trust his instincts, but due to being in a other dimension his intelligence told him to grab a weapon. Instincts did not lead to a true solution, in other words instincts didn't make anyone smart.

Spyro abandoned the mansion with the bat he took from there. The bat was a little bit heavy, about 6.2 kgs, but Spyro could handle it. Apparently from end of metres, starting at the location of Spyro there was a village. Just as Spyro saw it he transversed down to it. As in the village a villager in a black robe said this to him;

\- villager: Hello there traveler, I hope you wish no harm to us and why are you are here?

\- Spyro: I am here either to inhabit this village or search a person that knows any cities around here or this land. Do you know any cities around here? And I do not mean no harm.''

\- villager: I don't know, but you can ask the bookseller, he is a cartographer so I bet you can ask him.

\- Spyro: Where is he?

\- villager: I do not remember which bookstore is his.

\- Spyro: Oh ... well just thanks.

\- villager: Always welcomed here.

Spyro thought this conjection ''I wonder how I would find this bookshop. Is it right on the left street or the opposite the bookstore on the left street? Let go see.''. Spyro turned left and went to the bookstore on the left on him. No cartographer bookseller here. Then the bookstore that is oppisite of the bookstore on his left. Again no cartographer bookseller here. The third store was close to the entrance he entered so he walked to there, he believed that he could find the bookseller the villager was talking about to him. And once he entered that bookstore the cartographer was to be found by Spyro.

\- cartographer bookstore owner: May I help you with book or maps?

\- Spyro: I was just looking for maps.

\- cartographer bookstore owner: To purchase? The maps are 12 silver for each.

\- Spyro: Just for looking.

Spyro got a map from a raft and pointed at nearby city shewed on it with his finger. ''There is it, it's name is the kingdom of the royal family of surname, Daniserwiil.''

\- Spyro: How much hours is it to take from here to the kingdom.

\- cartographer bookstore owner: About 2 hours or 1 and a half or quarter.

\- Spyro: Thank you.

Now that Spyro needed food, he went to pick to some fruits in a woodland that it's direction from this village was parallel to one side of village, which the previously entered entrance was at and crossed the horizontal, large footpath vertically. At a place in the woodlands Spyro was garnering apples and peaches. He put them all in his rucksack and went to the abandoned mansion about a few miles away. About from now, after Spyro came to the abandoned mansion he fixed the front doorway incompletely. Then he walked upstairs and entered the room. Once in the room he slept on a old, broken bed. There just before going to sleep, he lied and looked upon the falling, orange sun from the window. The village had less inhabitants outside of their homes, just doing normal things and so on. Spyro got bored, and he slept due to this.

It was another day and Spyro had a dream, similar to the one he had experienced yesterday's morning. Yet, he did not know what happen in it and the message. To a point of time, which was a few seconds after the forgetting of the dream he remembered the message. Apparently it was about something about now, the past, and the future. Was that message was to tell him about this, more surely a prophecy. Spyro kept that message in his head and headed to the forest to garner more food, to raise money for the map. At first, the beet and then some apples. Finally, a bunch of peaches. Spyro loaded then up in his sack and took off to the village.

Spyro must sell them to the villagers. He had predicted that the job would not go well, but he must try to do so well. Anyways, the job would took until he had the money to buy the maps. So at the morning, he had one customer and to the afternoon shift, he had 3. As to that happening, he went to the bookstore and brought the maps. He had purchase 9 of them. At the abandoned mansion, he picked up his newly recovered items and was ready to go to the kingdom. He had just left the ruined, well-worn, old, small mansion a hour from the time of purchase of those maps and had walked by a small pathway next to the village and kept taking it until it led unto a forest. The forest was small and it's trees were medium-sized, also it was afternoon. The plant life of flora was a bit much than usual observations, also it had overgrown the trees and rocks. Since it was short, it could take 3 or a ten past a quarter past, but then it would been night time and wild feral animals would've been the reason of death. So as to react to that, Spyro took shelter in a cave. In 3 three hours in that cave, Spyro did nothing and read one of his maps which were white with black ink.

After Spyro read his map, he placed it inside his rucksack due to anything action by a force or being can destroy it. Just as that force or being would be an animal, Spyro had to be vigilant about this forest, just as the map anything could kill him. If he had slept, he'd wake himself up from those death-putting slumbers. Minutes or hours past, feral animal-like sounds were heard from a distance away and Spyro quickly camouflaged himself in the occlusion shadows of rocks and the cave; Some came and growled into that cave, but left for no reason. The time could be described as if it was 1 AM and at it, a pack of 6 ferals were in that location of Spyro's cave. They were going to search the cave and one had found something deliciously amazing, the purple dragon himself. That wild feral along with another one had ran to him and the first attack was biting his hands. The pain made Spyro scream a soft scream, but he kept his sound and kicked them off. He leaped on them and dislocated their necks. Their final shrieks were howls. At the sounds of dead wild animals, 4 ferals came to Spyro to attack him. Spyro unleash his fire upon them and they had burned and mixed with the ashes. One had sprinted away, but it was unlucky; Because of Spyro flying high, then swooping down and throwing the feral with the height of 4 meters. For the final finish, he had cracked it's neck bone. Now enough of walking, he really must fly away from this forest and he did it in a hurry.

Spyro was panting while flapping his small but long wings. He had felt the energy while flapping them. It was intense and extreme, he had never felt it when he was in this land. The pain from his hands still emitted and blood had leaked from it. The pain was very painful and paralysed his now unmoveable hands. With his throbbing hands, Spyro had reached 30 miles past the ending of the forest he had stopped before a hour. He still kept flying and gliding, but was also thinking of when he will get there. His flying energy had gotten very low and he glided again until his energy had recovered. Then energy recovered when his body was 53 ft. from the ground and Spyro's wings went low and then up. The same process was done again until he was at the same height as the peaks of the many mountains which were in front and left to him. Like before, Spyro felt jubilation, but less. He wondered why his joy had ended in a moment. Hours had gone in a nutshell, time was speeding up; Spyro had saw a group of 7 raptors with a baby, which were possibly unsentient and wild like any other feral animal. Spyro just flew to the left, but they were going left. Spyro went left again and they did go left again like before. He went far left and the same was done by the group. Spyro thought quickly of a way of actions that could make him lose the raptors. He did not have the energy to beat their asses. As the way was revealed by gliding down and hiding behind large hills and groups of trees, it did a good job on losing those raptor predators. As Spyro still glided and flied behind large geographical structures, he still thought those raptors were still trying to find him and rip through his scales for meat as a food to eat.

The next day and in the time 5 AM, he was close on the middle of the route from the village to the kingdom. He was tired of flying and wanted to stop the action. He walked on a dusty, cracked, rocky road and pulled out one of the maps, which it showed that he was to be not so close to the middle of his route. Spyro was a bit disappointed after knowing that and this disappointment will not end until he had finished the route. He did not mind the disappointment and kept going. His energy got lower, because of walking and he stopped and sat on a mossy rock behind and in front of a bunch of fallen, mossy trees. Also he hadn't slept in the past hours, there he had made his mistake, sleeping. At a time before afternoon, Spyro found one of his maps missing, not the one which showed the route he was going. It was not a big problem and there was another map missing, but found to that time point. When these maps are rearranged, they showed a continent and others surrounding it. The map just only focused on that continent, the one Spyro was in. Filled with energy, Spyro stood up, then started walking and tried not to mind that, but there was a reason that served as importance to that lost map. What if he wanted to live somewhere else, he could buy another map that showed the place as the old one did. He did not mind that problem anymore, but took it as an objective. He had walked past and gazed upon caves which were in abandoned cities, ruined houses, villages and other landmarks for two hours.

Similar looking place and landmarks were saw for 6 and 1/6 days and Spyro had got sick of the sights of those constructions and natural structures in the 5th day of crossing this land. Also no inhabited rural or urban area were to be saw to this time point, possibly all were abandoned or crush by a extremely big earthquake he had heard days before. There were myths about it, but Spyro did not know a lot about them. They had said that the quake was so enormous that it destroyed most and even this section of this large and unknown land. Also to point out, the structures he saw were very old and a little lot appeared in front of the staggered road. Spyro did not go into the buildings of them in order to search any useful items, because it would been a disposal of time. It anything was important and vital to his survival was needed right away, then it would be so. Talking about his survival, he would still be living if was his elemental powers, that it's control had been taught by the guardians back at the temple.

To this point Spyro had approached a set of small mountains, hills and mesas completely covered with grass appearing to be directly falling along trees to a large, dark fault line with no visible bridges tranversing it. Spyro stopped in his track and pulled a map that showed his location and according to it, he was at the first plane of the unnamed fault line. Also according to the map held in his claws, he had to cross that fault line and go inside of it. Before doing anything, Spyro started to thought a uncontrollable thought about Cynder; He mostly thought about her being without him. He would just wish he could bring her to this dimension. He felt a plethora of emotional pain from that thought that his heart could not take it, but blast the feelings to his consciousness. He cried silently for Cynder, just for her. He'll blame himself for not taking her. He continued bawling hardly until he informed himself to continue the journey. He had put his map inside his backpack; It had tears immersed to it's surface. Then, he had wiped his red eyes. After, he had opened his wings of gold and red and took off inside of the line. "Where ever I am, you will anyways be with me, also in my heart, CY...ynde...ER! I hope yourr...your not used just like I AM...m" Spyro thought in a very romantic and sad mood. He will always keep that promise to her and himself or he wouldn't loved by her and himself. Definitely he will keep it to his very soul.

At a varied time point, Spyro were to be at a large forest at the very dark night of days he went to that land before. He walked with his golden and red wings tired, leaving him to take huge amounts of oxygen from silent breathing. Yet, he walked a bit slow and fast due to his degenerating energy. It had not been degenerating after some hours, Spyro came to a part of this forest and did not know where to take a turn to continue his road. Spyro flapped his less tired pair of wings in a vertical direction and stood in a crouched position in a tall tree. Then, he took out one of his maps and tried to use a land mark as a reference, but there wasn't any landmark indication showing a real-world landmark. He kept going the way he remembered until he find a real landmark that was showed on the map. He went down the tree and walked to anything was a landmark showed on the map. For a few hours, about 2.7 hours or 3, Spyro did not find one and he was sleepy from continuously walking and flying for 3 days. He had to survive in this world and to survive he really needed rest. Luckily he came to a small village with 6, 5 or 4 buildings, he could not tell due to his slumberness. As to be safe, he flew to the roof of one of those houses and lied against an chimney that broke his rolling to the ground. After, he had went to his slumber.

Spyro arised from his sleeping position and looked around the place he was. It was a room ,and outside was the Temple were Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador; the elemental guardians. The room's color was close to gold and red, and the furniture was lavishly and luxuriously ornamental and adorned with brass and a little bit of crystals. It appeared as a memory, but Spyro did not knew it because when in the dream the consciousness can not think it is not real. If his dream was a memory, then there were people that were involved in the memory, they were not in this dream. Spyro did realized that and fled to the door, but it was locked and he went out the window. The temple was in silence when and before he was outside. Yet, Spyro flew up, away from the temple, and had saw the whole dragon city of Warfang in destruction and abandoned, just like he past those ruins before. Possibly, everyone could have been dead, but who did this mess; Could Malefor escaped his prison and did annihilation, maybe yes. Spyro was very furious and wrathful about and said this in his mind, "I will find you and imprison you FOREVER!". "I will find and do something that will take away your control of your body and destroy YOUR MIND. YOU'LL PAY FOR ALL OF DEATHS AND IF YOU'VE KILLED CYDNER, I WILL KILL YOUR MIND!," Spyro wrathfully conjected about Malefor's destruction. Spyro went to his fortress located in the mountains. It was not so far from the now-demolished Warfang, which for Spyro was weird.

Spyro had landed and went inside, but there were no crystal to be found, also Malefor. "WHERE ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, MALEFOR? COME OUT!," Spyro had screamed in a brave and loud tone, and there was no answering to that scream. "WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT NOW!," Spyro screamed again, but no answering was said. Spyro released a yell,"WHERE ARE YOU, MALEFOR, WHERE ARE YOU?" at the lair, but no answer. Spyro realized that he could not find him in this lair or that like the others he did not existed even before he woke. He must find an answer to this situation, so he fled out the lair and went past Warfang, but it intact when he saw it again. Spyro made a u-turn and dove into the dragon city. This was very weird for the city to be previously demolished and to this time to be intact as if nothing had touched it, this had baffled him a lot. Maybe Malefor never touched the city and existed. Cynder, the elders, and the citizens of the dragon city had never existed, every being in these lands had never lived. "Why?," was the question that confused and made Spyro wondered a lot about.

Spyro had to find a solving answer to his dilemma. As he had landed in the city, he did thought that was the place to find an answer, but there was no answer here; No strange phenomenons that could act as answers could been found. Spyro will have to travel to other places, bu this world was infite. Even in the places that he traveled in his previous destiny, the destiny of the purple dragon, still there wouldn't be any explanations to this world. Anyways, just to be sure he would fly back to Malefor's lair just to be safe from anything that could exist in the world. On the way to the mountain lair, Spyro felt turbulence under the point were his wings met his upper torso. The turbulence got a bit stronger in each minute. As the turbulence and net force got stronger, his wings could not flap again. He was going to fall and he was falling faster each second. After his wings weren't flying, he hit the ground very hard for a very few amount of minutes and a high height. Unusual to be slightly living from that height, but Spyro was lingering with his terribly damaged body. After seconds from that crash, Spyro died with his blood leaking away from his body.

Spyro woke in a other dream with no memory of the previous, but apart from that this dream had Cynder to be existing. She was in the room with nobody. The room was dark and she was lying in Spyro's and her bed. She was saying something without moving her lower-jaw of muzzle, as she was being telepathic. Could Spyro listen to her thoughts, indeed. Cynder said those words, "Spyro, where are you? It has been a week, but where are you, my love?" and then stopped to say anything. "Cynder, I am here," Spyro thought and took three steps closer to her. "Who are you? That sounded like Spyro... are you him?," Cynder conjected and to that response the purple dragon conjected,"Yes my dear, it is me.", but no thought responded to that. Spyro thought the second time,"Yes my dear, it is me.". "Where were you the whole time and the elders did not mention me about purple dragons having telepathy?," Cynder responded to him and he said, "I do not know how?", and his image flashed in the cover of the massive occlusion shadow of the objects and the walls of the room.

"Spyro, where are you now?," Cynder thought in a serious and a bit scared mood and then said, "Come out, Spyro!" in less low voice.

Cynder had no physical response, but only a metal response could be heard. Spyro said message the second time in his head, "Cynder, I think you can't see me or heard me mentally when I think without a big effort.". Cynder said this to him, "I saw you seconds before. Now come out!" , and to that Spyro thought this response to head, "Cynder, you can not heard or see me or maybe you do, but you must understand me.". "I understand now," Cynder's thought was soft and Spyro telepathically said unto her, "If you can, get out of this place. There are people trying to control me and you. The elders are a part of them. You must head past Malefor's mountain lair unto the land past it. I will indicate more details on that location by a map.".

"Spyro, you didn't tell me completely where it is," Cynder said in a worried-like mood. Spyro said, "I will say that in a later time, and here is something to tell you how I feel about you." and then made a kissing sound in his head. Cynder felt a-ok and had hope in him as to that time Spyro was kissing her physically, but she did not feel anything.

Spyro woke up on a rooftop in the lately early morning. He really needed to go in this instance, so he took off with his wings into the less yellow and more blueish skies. When he was flying, his velocity was faster than the other flights when he was not endangered by enemies. A memory came into his head and he thought, "If those things happened in that dream, maybe they could happen in real life. What iff..., but Cynder can not be! I must stop these people. I must return, but how?" and that thought baffled him a lot. How he was going to return? Spyro never thought are that and looked around for a landmark that was featured on the map. Past a few miles, two can be saw from the distance from Spyro, so he pulled out and read, "Draconic Mountains, City of the Draconic Mountains ..., I will have to turn to left, then a right past a bunch of miles.".

"I am here," Spyro conjected to the sights and himself. The sights here were comprised of a group of 9 mountains, a small, ruined city down bellow, hills, and trees with the hills covering the city and the lower parts of the mountains. Spyro had to take a break from the traveling. It was the early afternoon in this time point, Spyro had took an abandoned house as a shelter. He was bored, so bored to be exact, and he had nothing to do, but sit around in this room. Despite his age, he thrown a bunch of planks and rocks to a target made out of the thrown materials, but this game was boring too. He would desire for to read any book left to this wreckage, but they weren't interesting and few remain but one was good. This one, named "Day After Day, Day After Boredom" was a interesting book to Spyro and it was about boredom. He had read it until it was night and to that time point he had just finished 1/3 part of it. Spyro had slept on the ground with rubish and a sheet to protect him from the dirt.

\- Spyro lifted his scaly eyelids and opened his purple eyes fastly. He looked the place and it appeared to be the same room as in the previous dream, lavishly ornamented furniture bu the walls were a light brownish, also adorned with lavishly ornamental red and brown painted wood. Unlike the other, there was no Cynder, but it could be like the the dream before the previous one. Spyro sat and lied down in a lazy manner, just heavily thinking about where could Cynder be. After a plenty of minutes, the purple dragon got up and went to the unornamented, wooden door of this medium-sized room, but it was locked like in the very previous one. So he flew out the window and went to find his partner and lover, Cynder. She was not in the other rooms, but in a room with the same size as the one where respawned with guards on the outside of it.

Spyro had entered the room with transparency, since he was transparent when he spawned in this dream. Cynder was finished wearing her long-sleeved shirt, and as Spyro came in the room he had started his telepathic communication with her. "Hello Cynder, I have the memory of the location, but I will need a map," Spyro conjected and she had thought, "What...Oh hey Spyro! You got the location for that portal.". As to be sure about what Cynder said, Spyro thought, "Yes, I do and I need a map right away.". Cynder went to get a map of place of the mountain that Malefor used as a lair. It took 4 minutes for her to get a old map that was the one Spyro thinking about. Spyro told her to draw a dot according to his conjections, but Spyro and Cynder knew no mathematics so it was going to be hard to indicate. Spyro is going to shew her a vision with low resolution of the location of the portal. Cynder received the image, but she placed the dot wrongly.

"It feels wrong of what I drew, Spyro," "I am sure it's the place I went." "Ok, Spyro," Cynder dropped the very inked quill and went off to the mountains on the side of fortress of Malefor. She was walking when she was a few miles away from the temple and after a lot, she was running. Suddenly after she left, Spyro closed his eyes for a few amount of seconds and woke in the pile of trash he saw yesterday. "I hope Cynder would come with me," Spyro conjected.


End file.
